


Approaching Mars

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [14]
Category: Phantasy Star III
Genre: End-game, Foreshadowing, Gen, Outer Space, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: As they come ever closer to Earth, Laya feels very uneasy in her soul.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Approaching Mars

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 73 'Mars'
> 
> in the canon of my 'Ryuka' fic arc

"Okay, so, you said you're approaching a small red planet? That's Mars. You're nearly there - just keep going further in towards the sun..."

"Affirmative. Plotting course," Wren replied. Just then, a message flashed up on the android navigator's terminal, startling him. The message was very high clearance, being kept secure from any interference. He frowned and stood up.

"An urgent matter has come up. My apologies," he shut off communications and took the Shrine Gate to Laya's Temple. The ancestral leader looked very troubled.

"What is the problem?" asked Wren.

"I'm getting a very bad feeling from the people of this planet 'Earth'," she said in a voice that was quiet and shaking. She looked ill.

"You believe their true intentions to be hostile?"

"It's... more like that. Its not dissimilar to the energy coming from Terminus, from Lashute and Dark Force... something primal and evil..."

"They are possessed by the same demonic energy?"

"I don't think its exactly the same. I... knew what Dark Force was. It at least felt like it should exist, like Algol had always been under that curse. This... this is wrong. Faulty."

"Turning back now would only make us look more suspicious."

She shook her head, "That wouldn't work anyway. We're already in danger. We're too close. We need to leave now."

"What do you intend?"

"The second most stupid and dangerous thing we could do in this situation but I'd still prefer the outcome to what will happen otherwise. How many Escapipes can you fetch in one journey?"


End file.
